This invention relates to a refuge apparatus for taking refuge from upstairs to downstairs in an emergency such as when a fire occurs or the like.
Heretofore, an emergency staircase, a refuge bag for sliding, etc. were used as means for taking refuge from upstairs to the ground in an emergency such as fire or the like in hospitals and old-age homes.
However, when there is no simple means for promptly taking refuge from upstairs to downstairs in a building, persons having leg trouble, patients and old persons may fail to reach safety and, thereby may be injured.
In view of the above facts, this invention is intended to provide a refuge apparatus which can set easily in an emergency, so that it is possible for persons to take refuge from upstairs to downstairs promptly.